Plus One
by mUsIcLoVeRr3
Summary: Not as many people knew of Sophia Potter, sister to James Potter. Furthermore, not as many people realized that the craziness inflicted upon Hogwarts by the four would only have been at a quicker pace with a harder impact if it weren't for Sophia, the voice of reason within the group. "Yup, another year has officially begun." *rating may chance to M if I feel dirty enough*
1. A Longer Summary

**Summary: **Everyone within five years, older or younger, knew of the group who nicknames themselves the _Marauders; James "Prongs" Potter, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Remus "Moody" Lupin, and Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. They were notoriously known for being the notorious group whose antics, or mischief as they referred to it, brought fun and a wild ride for everyone who experienced it. _

_Not as many people knew of Sophia Potter, sister to James Potter. Furthermore, not as many people realized that the craziness inflicted upon Hogwarts by the four would only have been at a quicker pace with a harder impact if it weren't for Sophia, the voice of reason within the group. _

**Things YOU Need to Know: **Sophia is just about 5'5 in height, with sky blue eyes and dirt brown hair cut just below her shoulders, with fair skin.


	2. Yup, another year has officially begun

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" Sophia waved from the carriage's window as the train began to move, "I'll write you both once we've settled in!"

James, her brother, snickered as he pulled his sister away from the window, "No wonder Soph is the favorite, huh James?" Sirius snickered, tapping James' shoulder suggestively.

Sophia settled in her seat next to James, "Shush, Sirius!" with that, she extracted the book she had taken from her father's collection entitled _The Trials of the Trio_, tucking herself into the corner. Sirius snorted at her movement and plucked the book from her hands, "Sirius!"

The curly-haired teen smirked, "They scream that frequently, thank you for the demonstration Soph!" James grabbed the book from his best friend as Remus, his other best friend, cuffed Sirius over the head. Sophia smirked at her unofficial brother and found the page she had left off on, "Ugh, I am not going to be quiet just because you feel like being a goody-two-shoes!"

Sophia gave Sirius a head nod as she turned the page, pulling her legs into a criss-cross position on the seat. James and Remus laughed at the glare Sirius gave Sophia, "Anyway, let's talk about this year," James began.

About an hour or so later Sophia lifted her head from the story that she had now finished and glanced out the window, "Hmm, how long until we're due to arrive?" she asked the carriage while tucking the book into her bag.

Remus, who was watching the duel of wizard's chess between James and Sirius, glanced out the window, "I'd say we're due to arrive in about an hour or so," he estimated. Sophia nodded and jumped to her feet, "How was the story?"

Sophia gave the shaggy-haired teen an excited smile, "Oh, it was absolutely brilliant! And it even mentioned a few charms that I want to try out once we've settled in!"

Remus laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded, "I see, I'll check it out sometime if I can?" Sophia tossed the book to Remus while unlocking and opening the doors. However, she cuffed her brother before she disappeared to let him know where she was off too. Because Sophia had learned the hard way during first year that if she didn't let her crazy brother in on her whereabouts when she's in his immediate presence, he would send practically anyone he could coerce into finding her.

After finishing up in the laboratory, changing into her robes as well, Sophia found herself taking the delaying route back to her carriage, passing the candy trolley along the way, "Would you like any candy, deary?" the elder lady asked with a tired smile. Sophia eyed the cart and decided on a chocolate frog and a bag of fudge flies, "That'll be 2 gallons,"

Sophia smiled as she exchanged the gallons for the candy, "Thank you!" she chirped as she found her way back to the carriage, "Oh, would you three stop your complains? There's a bag of flies in for yeh!" she bribed, swinging the fudge by its tag as she slipped past Sirius.

James smirked, "Thanks Soph, you just shut him up for us," he ruffled his sister's hair against her wishes while grabbing the bag form her lap, "Yes, fresh flies, these are!" he exclaimed as he popped three into his mouth.

Sophia eyed her brother's vulgar eating habits, "Chew with your mouth closed you dolt," she cried when he went to antagonize her, 'lovingly' as he always put it.

Sirius looked at Remus, "Yup, another year has officially begun." To which Remus agreed with a sign.

* * *

The choir finished up with a deafening note, at which point every student and staff of Hogwarts began to clap for their performance as Headmaster Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, "Welcome, everyone!" his speech following his always-cheery greeting had Sophia smiling, it always was the highlight for her, his welcome-back, "and with that I shall leave you all, enjoy the feast!"

Sophia placed a piece of chicken and a scoopful of rice smothered in sauce on the pristinely white plate along with a buttered role of bread, "Ugh, I missed this food!" she signed in content as she spooned some rice into her mouth. James snickered, "Don't tell mum!" she demanded, eyes narrowed.

James held up his hand, "Why Soph, I wasn't even thinking about breaking our poor mum's heart by telling her that her only daughter prefers the food of Hogwarts to her own food, made with tender love and all of the care she could _possibly_-" Sophia cuffed James on the shoulder before he could continue, having swallowed her food.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter, who had found the group shortly after they had arrived, snickered at their unofficial leader's boss, his younger sister. _Classic._

"Soph!" the excited squeal accompanied a tap on the shoulder for Sophia, who spun in her seat with wide eyes, "Where were you on the train?!" Amelia Goodwin, Sophia's roommate, asked with narrowed eyes.

Sophia shrugged, poking James' cheek, "This one made us late and we had to rush for the last carriage, sorry Amy!"

Mia rolled her green eyes, tossing her dirty blonde hair in the process, "What a shock. Anyway, I got to go, but I'll see you in the dormitory, bye!" with that the eccentric blonde bounced back to her seat down-a-ways the table that sat the Gryffindor house. Sophia turned back to her food only to be met with Sirius' inquisitive stare.

"_That_ was your roommate Mia?" Sirius asked.

Sirius motioned behind her, "What?" she asked, in a befuddled tone. Sirius settled in his spot on the bench with a content smirk, "Oh, for the love of Merlin –Sirius!" she moaned once she pieced it together.

James snickered along with Peter and Remus, "He's found his first conquest of the year, that's for sure," James noted. Remus chuckled at his friends, giving Sophia a look that she knew well, "C'mon Soph, what's the worst Padfoot here can do?" he asked.

Sirius snapped out of his thoughts, "I can do _nothing_ wrong, Moody, I only entertain those who are of the want-."

"That, is what we like to call, a prat." James interjected. Sirius tossed a role his way in protest.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "You're all a bunch of dolts, really."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi! Okay, so this is my first shot at an HP fic... let alone a Marauder's base fic! So... here's to hoping I don't completely screw up what is the awesomeness of these characters? YUP.

Review if you're gonna be helpful, because then everyone is happy. duh ;)


End file.
